Time Warp Charlie
by TheLittleBear
Summary: this is just something I started doing. I hadn't ever let anyone know I was a Warp fan. And I have never put Charlie down on paper.. She's getting attention on DA so why not let other Warpers read about her?
1. Chapter 1

Day 1 in Brooklyn:

Hi, I'm Charlie. Charlie Craihg. I'm eleven years old. I just moved to Brooklyn. I wish I had friends down here, I start school Tomorrow. We had to move because my former dad got us in trouble. Well, I guess it's not just his fault, I helped him. I'm in the Warper Protection Program; A relocation program for Time-travelers now. So, My first day at our new house. Mom says that the neighbors have a kid my age, I hope we can be friends. Oh, we're here!

I walk up the stairs, suitcases in my hands, through the door and run up to claim the best room for myself. I run through a door upstairs, and find that the room is really crappy. I dart out of the room and head down the hall.

Mom says, "No running in the house!!"

"sorry Ma…" was my reply. My mom is scary, she can suck the courage out of the bravest man, or maybe I'm just a coward. Oh, well. The second room I get to isn't much better than the last. Wasn't there another room on the opposite end of the hall? I run. I nearly make it, but I'm stopped in my tracks by the Devil Incarnate. My little sister, Mitchie.

"Move half-pint! This is my room! Mom said I get first dibs!" I claim. The little Black-haired brute grins and then yells down the stairs, "MOM! Charlie hit me!" then she cries buckets of crocodile tears. Here comes the Cavalry.

"CHARRRR-LEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" she wails as she storms up the stairs. I take a stance of defense, ready to plead my innocence. Mom is not one to be argued with, but I don't know what came over me. I could tell Mitchie was overjoyed to see me punished. As I waited to be chewed out, Mom did something really out of character, she yelled at Mitchie for making up lies! I was shocked.

I put my bags and junk in the room at the far end of the hall, I was glad I chose this one. It had three big windows that overlooked the street, and it had plenty of room to put my hat collection. Mom says in a little while we'll be able to buy paints and paint all of the rooms. I want my room to look like a field of flowers, with a grove of trees and a lake. I like the outdoors. I'm broken out of my fantasy of my perfect room, when mom calls us down.

"Kids! Our neighbors have come to welcome us!" She's standing at the base of the stairs, when I race down the hall, shoving my hair underneath my cap. I get Past Mitchie's door when I make a sharp turn at the top of the stairs. As I bolt down the first stair, Mitchie jumps on my back and we practically glide down the stairs. When we get to the bottom, she starts laughing and having difficulty breathing from laughing. I just take a deep breath to steady my heart, and stop my giggling.

"I wish you girls would get along like this all the time." Mom sighs, and lets out a soft chuckle. I look up at our visitors, they look very shocked by our entrance. Mom breaks the tension in the room, "Charlie, Mitchie, meet our neighbors. This is Anna," she points to a little girl around Mitchie's age, with wiry, black-brown hair, "And this is, uh… ummmmm"

The boy with short, wiry black hair holds his hand out to me, "I'm Joe, Nice to meet ya Charlie."

I cautiously take his hand, "Thanks, nice to meet you too, Joe."

Day 2 in Brooklyn:

Well, my first day went alright. I made a new friend, and they ate dinner with us. Turns out Joe and me have a lot in common; we both like performing stage magic. Well, last night I got most of my stuff unpacked, I still need a bed though. I'm sleeping in a camping bag. I woke up this morning excited for school. Mom bought me a backpack full of new supplies four days ago. Oh, the bus is here!

I hurried outside to get to the bus; I still didn't finish my toast. My sister hurried close behind me as I clambered up the steps of the school bus.

"Ahem." The bus driver cleared his throat, "no food or drink on the bus." He points to a sign. I remember I have toast on my hand. I stuff the whole thing in my mouth, and chew it to softness, and swallow, "what food?" I ask the bus driver. He grumbles as I make my way to a seat near the back.

"Hey! Charlie, sit next to us!" I hear Joe say. I look around to see my neighbor's face. Apparently his friends were occupying the seats next to him, so I sat in the seat just in front of them. Mitchie took a seat in the front.

"Hey, Joe," I turn in my seat to face him, "will you help me around the school when we get there?"

"Sure, Char---"

"Joe has said a lot about you Charlie!" A boy with a blue cap interrupts.

"Fred! That was rude!" a black-haired boy with huge glasses says, "Sorry about Fred, Charlie, he's not trained yet."

I laugh, "yeah, I guess not!"

"Shut up Sam! You have a kinda girly laugh Chuck." Fred thoughtlessly says. I sit there dumbfounded at his comment as girl with white hair and a scary face sits next to me. She turns and looks directly at Sam, with a somewhat evil grin on her lips.

"Hi Sam," The white-haired girl said, "how are you today?" that evil grin ever present on her face.

"Uh-um, Hi.. Vailie." the bespectacled Sam stammers. Vailie. So that's her name, pretty scary chick.

"You didn't answer my question, Sam."

"Oh! I'm fine! No need to get close or anything!" Sam says in a really frightened tone. I'm looking from Vailie to Sam and from Sam to Vailie, trying to figure out what's going on. "Vailie! Have you met Charlie yet?" Sam tries to distract her while cowering behind his backpack.

"Hmm? Me?" I ask, I was still lost in my daze.

"No. He doesn't seem familiar to me." Vailie says, a little too grouchily. 'He'? Oh, are they talking about me? I feel the bus come to a stop as Vailie tries reaching for Sam.

"Alright! All off the bus, single file!" commands the driver.

Sam sighs in relief, "thank God…"

"Well, looks like this is our stop," I turn around in my seat, waiting for Vailie to leave the seat, " you guys still gonna help me out?" Vailie looks at me curiously.

"Yeah, Chuck, no problem!" Fred immediately says.

"It's Charlie…" I say correctively, "and thanks guys." I smile. Joe, Fred, and Sam leave their seats, but Vailie didn't move, or look away from me with a vindictive glare that told me to back off. I don't think she likes me very much. Not even the first day of school, and I have an enemy.

"I said get off my bus!" the driver commanded, Vailie and I were the last ones on the bus. She removed the glare and turned to leave the seat, I followed a good seven feet behind her.

As I passed the driver I said to him, "Thanks for driving us to school Mister!" He gave me a look that said he had never been thanked for his job. He said in reply, "you're welcome, kid, and you can call me Mr. Willson."

I tipped my hat at him, "okay, thanks Mr. Willson! Bye." I leave the bus and step onto school grounds.

I walk into class after Joe, Fred and Sam. The teacher wastes no time in pointing me out as the new kid.

"Oh, Class! We have a new student here, Charlie Craihg! Say hello Charlie!" said the dull, old teacher.

"Howdy, all." I say. Then almost everyone starts laughing.

"Hick!" says one kid.

"Cowboy." Says another.

"Class! Enough, it doesn't matter where a person is from." Interjects the teacher.

"No, its okay. I'm not southern. I'm western in fact!" I chuckle.

"Well, what an interesting fact. Now, there's an empty seat next to Fred over there, be seated now, please." I walk over to the seat as aloofly as I could manage and take my seat. What was her name? Vailie. That's it. She walks into class 4 minutes late. She spots me. Oh, crud! I scan the room quickly without moving my head; I'm trapped. No way out. The seat right in front of me is empty. Don't tell me she sits there! Too late… She takes her seat in front of me, and pretends I don't exist. Phew.

Lunch. Finally. I hurry up to the salad bar to get the freshest greens. I pile as much lettuce, tomato, spinach, sprouts, and cheese as I can onto my plate. I was starving from lack of breakfast. I get to the pay counter, punch in my lunch code, and leave for my new friends' table. Where are they? Hmm. I felt someone pull me back by my shoulder, I reacted on instinct. Before I knew it, Fred was laying down on the floor and I was crouching on the ground; holding my salad plate in one hand, cupping the other over my mouth.

"O..ow…." He groaned, "where'd you learn to do that?!" he puts his hand is the air, I take it to help pull him up off the ground.

"I'm so sorry! So, so, so, so sorry!" I apologize. He dusts himself off, and straightens his cap.

He chuckled, "No worries! What are you a karate kid?" He laughs at what I'm thinking was a joke. I laugh along, pathetically, mind you, but I still laughed.

"Are you gonna sit with us for lunch?" he asks.

"Yeah, I just couldn't find you…. And then you snuck up on me, and then you were on the floor and…"

"Yeah," he chuckles, "I get it. Come on, follow me." He walks to the table where he, Joe and Sam were sitting. I followed him and sat next to the bespectacled one, Sam I think his name was. Joe and Sam were snickering, I'm guessing at me knocking Fred over.

"So, Charlie," Sam starts, "where are you from?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm from Colorado." I reply cheerfully. I stuff my face with salad, as I observe them converse over what I had said, then I see her. She's giving me that look again. My face is full, and I stopped chewing when Joe asks me a question this time.

"What magic tricks do you know?" He happily asks.

"Oh, just some simple ones, like pulling coins out of ears, or pulling a bouquet of flowers," I pause, "out of thin air!" I magically have daisies in my hand.

"Woooooooow!" they say simultaneously.

"That was amazing!" Exclaims Joe.

"Hey what else do you like to do, Chuck?" Fred asks.

"It's Charlie," I say correctively, "and I play bass guitar, I like playing video games, and I love martial arts."

"Wow, That's a lot for a 5th grader." Sam says intelligently.

"Yeah… Can I finish my food now? And then we can talk." I say exasperatedly. They all look at each other; I take that chance to stuff my face. She walks toward the table, glowering at me with hate filled eyes.

"Hey… _Charlie_." She said with the most repugnant tone. Like she was trying to kill me with her words.

"Hey V'." I say as nonchalantly as possible, with my mouth full of greens. Sam is cowering next to me, I think he's afraid of her. Good thing they think I'm a guy. Vailie sits on the other side of Sam, looking at him like he's a succulent dish of New York Steak. He practically clings to my side.

"What in the hec—" I begin, But Sam is reluctant to be near Vailie. Before I know it, I'm thrown over Sam by means of defense. He says, "Save me Charlie!". I fall down, lip-locking with Vailie.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, "blech! Ptooey! Disgusting!!" I spit every thing in my mouth in the trashcan behind out table. I feel sick.

"Oh, Ooops," Sam apologized pathetically, "my bad Charlie. He he." I rose back up and walked over to my seat. I felt an aura of anger about me. I stared at Sam so violently, I could feel his fear. I cracked my knuckles, preparing to beat him unconscious. I looked into his eyes, His dark, glimmering, kind eyes. Wow.

"Its," I put my fists down, "its okay pal."


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 in Brooklyn (continued):

I sit back down at my seat, next to Sam. I never thought a nerd could win me over by causing me to kiss another girl. Ironic. I was so caught up in Sam, I didn't even notice Vailie throw a punch at me. It didn't hurt anyway.

"You freak!" She screams at me, "Stay away from my Sam!"

"_Your_ Sam?" I ask quizzically, "Why can't he be my friend too?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that? **He's** my _boyfriend_!" she proudly, and a little too loudly, proclaims.

"Since when?!" Sam demands, and then quickly cowers behind Fred, as Vailie stared him down. Looks like someone's obsessed. She turns back to me.

"Listen you," she jabs her finger to my nose, crushing it against my face, "Watch your step." She leaves, but not before giving me the dirtiest look.

I say to myself, "That's what I've been trying to do." I shake my head, and turn back to my new friends.

"Don't worry about her, Charlie," Joe assures me, "She's just psycho!" He gestures by going cross-eyed and circling his index finger around his ear. I laugh. The end of lunch period is ended by the bell. Time to begin learning again. Le sigh.

The End of the day. Sweet relief. School has ended, and the students board the bus. As I climb aboard, I catch a glimpse of a very familiar figure. Oh, no. He found us already; that was fast. I push my way up the stairs of the bus, and hurry to take a seat out of _HIS_ sight. It won't be long until the 'Program' assigns us to a new time period. I don't want to leave, I finally fit in somewhere.

I'm broken out of my dark spirits when my friends take seats next to me. Fred sits right next to me, Sam and Joe sit in the seat across the aisle from me. Wait. Where's Mitchie?? Don't tell me he got her. No. He didn't. She climbs up and takes the seat in front of me. She looks sad. She saw him too.

"Hey, Chuck," Fred interrupts my gloom, "what's eatin' ya?" I sigh and just shake my head. There's no use in telling them, they can't help me.

"It's none of your business." Mitchie had turned around in her seat, and was facing us. She had the fear of going away again too.

"Sheesh, okay. Don't go postal on me!" Fred argues, "Who is this kid, Chuck?"

I glare at him harmlessly for a moment, "Mitchie is my little sister." I look back down again.

The rest of the bus ride is silent, and when the bus stops a block away from my house, my sister and I get off. Since Joe is our neighbor, he walks with us.

"Looks like I get to kill three birds with one stone…" A voice says. The voice belongs to a dark figure, who's lurking behind a building.

"Hey Joe, Chuck!" Fred calls as he runs toward us, "Joe can I come over? My brother's after me again."

"Uh, actually, Fred, I'm going over to Charlie's to play video games." Joe explains. I just nod in agreement.

"Four of them… he he he he." The figure chuckles to himself.

"So, Chuck, can I come over too? Y'know, just until my brother gives up trying to kill me?" Fred asks pathetically.

"I guess…" I reply glumly. Fred jogs over to my side as happy as can be. He must not like his brother. We're almost to my house, we just have to climb the steps. Nothing happened, We were okay. I thought for sure he would've gotten us. We're inside, My sister and I brighten up immediately.

"Welcome home Kids!" My mom calls from the kitchen, "What do you two want for dinner?"

My sister looks me in the eye, and we both say simultaneously, "Pizza!" We giggle.

"Okay, Pizza it is!" She say cheerfully.

"Hey, if you're having pizza, can I stay for dinner?" Fred asks enthusiastically. Mom doesn't know about my new friend.

"Who said that?"

"Oh, me? I'm Fred."

"Don't worry Ms. Craihg, he's one of my friends." Joe says. My mom comes out of the kitchen, and sees our neighbor. "Oh, hello, Joe. Welcome back." She says kindly, "Charlie your friends can stay for dinner, if they want."

"Sweet."


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3 in Brooklyn:

Wow…. 3:26 AM?? What a trippy dream. I have such a headache. At least it's Saturday, right? Or is it Friday. I'll ask when everyone else is up. I want to draw something, but I draw so crappily. Oh, well. Ever have one of those times when you feel like something terrible is going to happen, but you don't know what? This is not that feeling, I know what the terrible something is.

I couldn't get back to sleep, so I just paced around my room. I locked my windows, closed my curtains, and put on my head phones to listen to Bon Jovi. It's dark and peaceful in my room. No one to bug me, just the four walls, ceiling and floor. My safe place. I really hope he doesn't come back. 'Ooh-oh! We're half way there! Whooooa-oooh! Livin' on a Prayer!'. You got that right Bon Jovi. This is depressing me, perhaps the next song will be less depressing. I flip to the next track on my mp3; a wonderful chorus of bass meets my ears… 'Love Drunk' by Boys like Girls. This song is pretty upbeat. I close my eyes and just think of his face, Sam. Sam makes me feel pink on the inside. I like feeling pink around him. I looked at my clock, 4:48 AM. I crawled back into bed with my headphones on, waiting for sleep to come around.

When I woke up again it was 7:30… 7:30?!?! Oh, Crap! I'm going to be late for school! I ran out of my room and down the stairs, not bothering to change out of PJ's.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Charlie, sweetie, where's the fire?!" My mom met me in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna be late for school, mom!" I answered hastily, and tried to run past her.

She laughed, "Darling! It's Saturday, Dearie. No need to get worked up." I breathed a sigh of relief. I went back up stairs to change out of my PJ's into my favorite pair of shorts and my blue tyedye shirt with a psychedelic turtle on the back. Don't forget my hat, my purple hat with the number 5 on the front. When I got downstairs, my sister was already at the table eating toast and eggs. Mom made me a special breakfast because she asked my teacher how I did on my first day. She was glad to hear that I didn't get in trouble at all. I could smell the hashed-browns, bacon and eggs; My favorite. As I scarfed down my breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"I'll git it!" Mitchie chimed. I bet she was hoping it was Anna at the door, so they could play. "Awwwwww!… Charlie it's for you!" I ate whatever was left on my plate and guzzled down the orange juice mom gave to me.

I rushed over to near the door, "Who is it?" I peered past my sister. "Joe! What brings you here?" I smiled.

"Hey, Charlie, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go shoot hoops down the street." He asked as he tried to spin the basketball on his finger.

"Mom? Can I?" I asked, almost too pleadingly. She looked like she was gonna say 'no'

"Sure, sweetie, you've earned it." She said, with the nicest smile she's ever given me. I smiled back, and rushed out the door. I walked down the steps with Joe; he was still trying to spin the ball on the tip on his finger. I cracked a sly smile at him, and stole the ball from him.

"Hey! Charlie, Give that back!" he cried, as I laughed and spun the ball perfectly on the tips on my pointer and middle fingers. His frown melted into a smile when I tossed his ball back to him. We were only a few meters away from the neighborhood basketball court. Sam and Fred were already there; Sam was speaking to Fred in a hurried tone, persistent almost. I thought I heard my name being spoken by one of them, what are they talking about? Fred nudged Sam in the ribcage to shush him up, it seemed. Joe opened the gate to the court and tossed me the ball. I caught it, but my mind was elsewhere. Sam, the cutest nerd, he was all I could see at that moment. Fred, oh, so obnoxiously, interrupted my daze by nearly making me drop the ball when he grabbed me in a hug.

"Chuck! How's my pal!?" He asked way too exuberantly. Creepy.

"Uh, good, I guess, um, you?" I replied hesitantly, afraid he might just get too excited and blow to pieces. I cringed as he tightened his bear hug. I couldn't breathe.

"I'm great!" He yelled in my ear.

"Ow, I'll bill you for the hearing aid I now require." I said sarcastically.

"Oops, Sorry, Chuck."

"It's 'Charlie'"

"See, Fred? This is why I told you to tone down your emotions. You get too crazy." Sam spoke with clever authority. Gotta love a nerd who's in charge. He's so cute the way his glasses gleam in the sun. The greasiness of his ebony hair. The way his glasses take up almost all of his face. Am I drooling?

"Sheesh, Sam, I'm just bein' friendly to Chuck." Fred replied with hurt in his voice, as he dropped his arms to his side. I can breathe! I take a deep breath, almost loud enough to be a gasp.

"Okay you guys, we came here to play B-Ball, not argue. Let's play." Joe interjected, with a voice so sharp he could cut through stone. Amazing. What a pack of misfits these boys. I'll fit in just fine.

"Okay, Chuck and me will be on a team, you and Sam on the other, Joe." Fred said.

"Fine, okay." Joe and Sam said.

"Yo, Chuck! Pass the ball!!" Fred said as he ran down the court. I was still holding the ball. What are we doing again? I wasn't paying attention. Before I could gather my thoughts, Joe stole the ball from my hands and was dribbling down the court. Now I remember. I felt a grin creep across my face, as I ran after him and stole the ball back. His mouth was agape when I shot the ball clear across the court and into the other net. Actually, all of their mouths were open. They looked at me as though I just pulled a 'presto change-o'.

"Wow! How did you do that, Charlie?" Sam asked excitedly. His face was so cute when he was excited. I felt like bragging now.

"Oh, it was just a little something I learned from a Monk in China." I said aloofly, flexing my arms, and making karate chop sounds. Fred was probably the most amazed by my feat. I have a feeling he's the athletic one.

"Wait. A Monk in China? I thought you were from Colorado." Joe said inquiringly.

"I am from Colorado, we—my family and I—traveled a lot. We had to keep moving 'cause of a… nuisance." I said, a little darkly, "sorry guys, I really don't feel like playing anymore…" With that, I began to leave, I really didn't like talking about my past.

"Hey Chuck! Wait up!" I heard Fred call. He's faster than I expected, He caught up with me before I could get running. He grabbed my jacket as I quickened my pace, I fell over.


	4. Chapter 4

(CONTINUED)

I found myself on the ground, looking up at Joe, Fred, and Sam. I heard a popping sound and looked around to see pale, green mist. Oh, no. They noticed it too. I was staring at my wristwatch where the green mist was escaping. The boys were getting worried, looking around.

"Did you bump the book, Joe?" Sam asked nervously.

"I don't have it with me!" Joe shouted, as we were warped into the space-time continuum. I heard Sam shriek. I tried to fix my watch, but it was cracked wide open. If _HE _saw me warp, then our cover would be blown entirely. Where were we being warped? My question was answered when the four of us landed in a territory that was familiar to me. A Shaolin Temple. I landed on rock, performing an exquisite crouch. I saw the boys land a few meters away, in a not-so fashionable way. I looked up at the temple, this place used to be my home. I trained here. This was no ordinary Shaolin Temple. It is the Hidden Monkey Temple.

The boys groan, as they try to get up. "Hey, Chuck!" I heard, but not really noticed Fred call, "Are you alright?" I didn't look his way; I was busy staring at Sam. He got a scratch on his right temple. I promptly jumped off the stone and ran to his side to help him up.

"Are you alright, Sam?" I asked kindly. He was bleeding from his wound. He placed a hand over his scratch to try to stop the blood.

"I'm fine." He answered meekly. I had him propped against my side, with his arm slung over my shoulder.

"Where are we?.." Fred asked cluelessly. I wish I could tell them, but I had to play the fool.

"Am I dreaming?" Oh that was a good start. "Is this some sort of trick?" Perhaps that was a little too thick.

In the bushes next to the stone wall, I heard a rustle. No one else did. I locked up all my muscles; I was ready for whatever attack was coming. The rustle became louder; Joe, Fred and Sam turned their heads. I was prepared. A black clad warrior stepped out. I slipped my hand behind my back and tried to set my watch to 'Auto-Translator'. It half-worked. When the man spoke, his English was very bad.

"You trespass. You must be vanquished." Said the ninja man. Joe looked around to find a way out. I think he noticed I wasn't afraid. The ninja man unsheathed a sword.

"RUN!" Joe and I commanded in unison. Sam screamed in my ear, and jumped into my arms. Not very brave, is he? Fred, to my surprise, ran at the ninja man. The ninja man used his sword with extreme finesse. Fred fell to the ground. From where I was standing, Fred looked like his arm had been sliced open. Joe tried to sprint to get Fred.

"Wait! Joe take Sam, I'll get Fred!" I called. Joe scampered to take Sam from my grasp. I leaped to Fred with ease. The ninja man was skilled with his sword, but no match for my speed. He took a swing at me, and missed entirely. I slung Fred over my back, and ran into the thick forest. Joe followed close behind, with Sam in tow.

It was dusk. Joe was trying to start a fire, with no luck. The poor fool. The other two were patched up, thanks to yours truly. I was collecting herbs for Sam and Fred's wounds. Fred looked up as I came through the bushes behind him.

"Um," He started, "Thanks for saving my butt back there." He spoke like he was purging himself of a sin.

"Uh," I stared confusedly, "No problem pal." He looked back at the bandages on his forearm. I put the herbs in a bag I made from squirrel skin. I decided that since my work here was done for now, I would explore the forest around us. I shrugged off my jacket, and hung it over a branch. As I wandered through the winding trees, off in the darker depths of the forest, an eyeglass glimmered.

Joe sighed; he couldn't get a fire going. It was dark already. The moonlight offered limited light. He looked up; the night was so beautiful. He turned around to face his friends. Sam was fast asleep. Joe cast a look at Fred, who was looking thoughtfully at his bandages.

"Uh, Fred," He sounded a bit annoyed, "Where's Charlie?"

Fred looked up from his bandages, "Hm?" He looked behind him, scanning the trees. "I dunno, I didn't see him leave." Joe smacked his forehead and turned back to the pile of sticks that refused to ignite. Fred was still scanning the forest behind him, searching for something. What was that? It looked like a piece of clothing. Chuck's jacket!

"Joe! I found something!" Fred said as he pulled the coat off the branch. The movements of his arm made his wound reopen. "Ouch!"

"Fred, You okay?" Joe asked when he came over to Fred. Fred held out Chuck's jacket. Joe examined it carefully. "Okay Fred, sit down and rewrap that bandage. I'll go look for Charlie." With a heavy sigh, Fred sat back down. He wanted to do more than just sit around. Joe stepped into the shadows of the flora, and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting on a boulder next to a river. The moon brilliantly illuminated it. My watch was blinking with a green glow. Trying to fix it is dangerous. My dad gave it to me, so he knows more about this whole time travelling watch than I do. I sighed, fed up with the blinking and the beeping. I tried to fix the watch by twisting the glass covering. _Better than The Book _he says _so much easier to use _he says. I scoff. The purple, blue and green keeper of time was getting on my nerves. I look up at the sky; this is all so frustrating. How can I tell my friends I'm a time-traveler? I take off my cap and let my hair brush up against my shoulders. I hear a gasp behind me; I spin around to see Joe, totally flabbergasted.

"You're a _Girl??_" He practically shouted. I clamped his mouth shut; Afraid someone might hear.

"Shhhhhh!" I hiss, "There's a reason I'm hiding." I glare at him, holding his gaze in mine. His eyes flicker to my blinking watch. "It's a time-travelling device." I explained, "It's how we got here." He stared at my watch; transfixed with disbelief. I removed my hand from his mouth.

"How…?" he asked, barely audible.

"Sit, And I will tell you, if you keep quiet." I spoke fiercely, as I stuffed my long hair under my cap. Somewhere an evil plot unfolds.

After an hour or so of quietly explaining my predicament, Joe agreed to keep quiet and not tell the other two. We headed back to the makeshift camp, and Joe was full of many questions.

"So, where'd you get the watch?"

"A gift."

"Oh, How'd it break?"

"I think it's from when Fred knocked me over… I'm guessing that a cog or two got popped out of place, but I'm no watch expert. Now hushish!"

When we clambered through the brush, Fred was trying to start the fire. I realized it was ferociously cold. I strode to the pile of sticks and took the stick from Fred. He just stares at me blankly. I make sparks fly and the dry wood alight. Fred looks at me wide-eyed; I just give him a small grin. I curl up next to a tree and fall asleep, toasty and warm.

Fred takes Joe by the arm and drags him at the far end of the clearing. He nudges Sam awake with his foot. Sam grumbles.

"Wake up!" Fred whispers angrily.

"Whhhhhhyyyyyy?" Sam whines tiredly.

"It's about Chuck."

"What about Charlie?" Sam grumbles, as he sits up.

"I don't think we can trust him, He knows way too much."

"What? That's crazy Fred." Joe interjected, "Charlie is our friend."

"He's been warped, Joe! He could blow our cover! And I think he's handling this too well. Maybe he's warped before." Fred said harshly. Joe knew more about Charlie now, he knows she has warped before.

"Fred, maybe Charlie thinks this all just a bad dream. Who knows?" Joe said coolly.

Fred shut up for a bit after that comment, but replied, "Or maybe he's a rogue, working for Mad Jack. You can never know, Joe, after that battle with MJ in Scotland you told me about."

Sam was wide-awake, and very interested in the conversation. That argument lasted for hours, until they all fell asleep.

I was awake before the sunlight woke up; carefully trying to fix my watch. I tested it out a few times. I could pause time for eight seconds, that's about it. My dad chose the wrong person to have this. Why didn't _HE _just take it? He's always talking about _Supreme Ruler of all Time _or something like that. I just want everything to be back to normal, when dad wasn't consumed with power. This stupid doohickey. Samantha would know how to fix this thing. Jodi would probably know how to work it properly. I wish my friends of the future were here, they'd get me outta here. I shook the watch, trying to make the dumb thingamabob work. I heard a click that probably just means I broke something else. I sighed.

The sun was coming up over the horizon. The colors of the sky were brilliant, exuberant, and all together beautiful. A rooster crowed in the distance. Morning. The fire was small and faint, I poked the weak flames to keep them alive for a little while longer. Fred was the first to wake up.

"What _time_ is it?" He grumbled. I wasn't sure if that was a joke.

"It is approximately, 6:19 AM, Feudal China 1234 BC." I replied, putting dry twigs on the fire.

"You're a little too serious, y'know."

"Sorry, Didn't get much sleep."

"Oh, sorry. Were you up all night plotting our doom?"

"What?" I spun around.

"I said—Hey!"

Joe was turned Fred to face him. "Behave." Fred pulled his shoulder from Joe, and walked away.

"Sorry about Fred, Charlie," Joe apologized, "He's not the smartest guy."

"I've gathered. So what does he have against me anyway?" I asked.

"You saved his butt, he likes being the macho guy."

"Ah… Joe, can you keep a secret?"

"Pal, I think I can." He gestured by marking an X over his heart with his pointer finger.

"I think I like Sam." I confessed.

"Whoa," He chuckled. "that's a new one."

"You're mean."

"Sorry." He smiled.

"Hey, Fred!" I called, "Want breakfast?" Joe looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah sure…" He murmured.

Breakfast was easy to find, there were many plants that were edible.

"Sorry guys, Salad for breakfast." I was sincere.

"Yuck! I am **not** eating that!" Fred was being difficult.

"Oh, c'mon Fred, this'll help with your nutrition," Sam tried to appease him, "you need to stop eating so much meat."

"How do we know he didn't poison it?!"

"And if there were meat you would still think it'd be poisoned."

Fred looked away from Sam and stared straight at me. He looked with a vindictive glance.

"I don't trust you."

"That's fine," I said to his face, "never much cared for the opinions of cavemen."

"OH! That is it!!" Fred yelled and charged at me.


	6. Chapter 6

"OH! That is it!!" Fred yelled and charged at me.

"Fred! I'm not going to fight you." I say seriously, as I dodge his first punch.

Joe and Sam watched as Fred and I duked it out. Well, Fred duking it out, I was only dodging. I was wondering when this madness would stop. Speaking of _**Mad**_. My watch Dad gave to me. Perhaps I could freeze time a bit, only Joe would know. Why not? When I reached for my watch, time stopped, I hadn't even touched my watch. I wasn't frozen like the others, I was staring into Fred's face before me. His face screamed anger and hate, but his eyes were sparkling. Twinkling with some unknown kindness. I backed away, and soon found out why time had stopped.

"Why, Hello my little Charlie." He said as He stepped from behind a tree.

"Hey, Dad."

"Now, why'd you go and break my gift?" He walked toward me.

"Wasn't my fault." I didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Now let's fix it, shall we?" He grabbed my wrist and put his hand over the watch. Pale green mist circled my hand. The watch was working again! He fixed it. He let go of my hand.

"You know what you have to do now, my dear Daughter."

"Yeah… I know."

Time was slowly moving again, and He was gone. Fred fell flat on his face to my left. I was looking at Joe with a sad look on my face. Just stay away from my fate, we had to stay here.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been nearly a ten months since we warped to Ancient China. Joe now knows that we're cousins. The boys also know I'm a girl. I had to hit puberty sometime. Fred was so stunned when he found out. Sam figured it out along the way. He's so clever. We've traveled along the mountain range over and over; we're foreign nomads. Joe found a monkey that took a liking to following us around. The Red Panda… well, he just likes to be carried around in my sack.

"Charlie, my feeeeeet are tired!" Sam whined. We had been walking for hours now. Our old clothes wore out some months ago, so I made us all new ones out of fabric I stole from the market. I didn't have materials for shoes, so we've been walking barefoot this whole time.

"Be quiet Sam," Fred said with authority, "you _whine_ after all that Charlie's done for us?" Fred was pretty protective when it came down to it. Joe was just tired of Fred and Sam arguing.

"It is getting a bit late, we can camp here guys," I said tiredly, "okay Red, get outta my sack." I pulled off my heavy backpack. Red scurried out of the sack, and perched on Fred's shoulders. Fred was by my side in an instant, he's kinda become my best friend. He was helping me unpack, and I found something soft for Sam's feet. I went over to where Sam was sitting, and put the soft thing on his feet.

"That better Sammy?" I asked as I sat down next to him. He sighed a soft sigh.

"My feet still hurt a little," He sounded complain-y, "if I could just lay my head on your shoulder." He smiles and rests his head on my shoulder. I think I blushed. I saw Fred turning my way, and I turned my face away from Sam and up toward the darkening sky.

"What the hell, man?!" I hear Fred yell at Sam. Sam quickly lifts up his head and tries to pretend he didn't do anything. Joe turns around to see Fred picking up Sam by the collar of his shirt. Someone's been working out. Fred threatened to punch Sam. Sam became so scared, and before I knew it Joe had pinned Fred down with just his forearm. I gasped. Sam scurried next to a tree trunk far away from Fred.

"What the hell, man?" Joe asked seriously, but with an edge of mockery. Fred glanced at Joe, then at Sam. He finally let his eyes rest on me and my horrified expression. He calmed down. Joe released the pressure he was using to keep Fred down. Fred got up and ran down further down the road.

"Fred!" I called after him. He didn't look back at me, he just kept running. He needed to be alone, I guess.

It was well after dark, and Fred still hadn't returned. Joe and I were the only ones awake.

"Fred should've been back by now." Joe said. He was worried about his friend. The moon offered little light in the forest. We had a fire, but how was Fred faring? He was alone in the woods with nothing.

"I know," I said quietly, Maybe it's my fault, I thought. "I'll go look for him, will you keep the fire going?" Joe looked up, surprise written all over his face.

"You're going all by yourself?" He questioned, "There's hardly any light, and, and there could be thieves and bandits. They're merciless!" He tried to change my mind. I was already running down the road before he could say more.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fred! Where are you?!" I kept calling as I ran down the road, "Fred!" I nearly cried. This was… this was all my fault. Stupid emotions. Ever since I hit puberty, they have kept getting in the way. I couldn't run anymore, I could barely breathe. I sat down on a stone next to the road, there was a lot of tree cover blocking the moonlight. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. I was exhausted from running; I couldn't keep going. I wanted to find Fred so bad; he was my best friend, after all.

"Fred… where.. where are you?…" I asked meekly to the nothingness. I sighed sadly and leaned back on a tree. Little did I know that Fred was hiding right behind the same tree I was leaning on. I hear voices shouting and hollering down the road. Travelers perhaps. As the voices got louder, I could tell that some of them were drunk. I was half-asleep.

"Hey, Fellas," I guess it was the leader speaking, "look at what we have here!"

"Ooh, pretty little girl," said another man, "she will make a pretty little servant." I open my eyes to see the ugly man, with a vicious smile on his face. I try to scream but I'm bound by the wrists and gagged. I'm scared. Fred peeked from behind the tree to see what was happening.

"Charlie!" He screamed, he ran out from the trees to try and rescue me. One of the bandits knocked him down and out. Fred was tied and slung over the man's shoulder. I couldn't help but cry.

When Fred came to, we were tied to a tree in the bandits' camp. Fred grumbled a bit when he woke up.

"Fred! Are you awake?" I whispered insistently, "Fred?"

"Char..lie?" He asked groggily, looking hazily at his surroundings. I scooted closer to his side.

"Are you okay, Fred?" I was close enough that he could rest his head on my shoulder. He nodded, his cheek resting on my shoulder. He lost his hat a while back, so his hair tickled my neck. All of our hair grew in the months we've spent here. His hair was long and curly; he kept it in a ponytail. We were both tired, so he let me rest my cheek on his head.

"Charlie?" He said softly.

"Yeah, Fred?"

"What happened?" He lifted his head up, and looked me in the eye.

"Well, when you ran off and didn't come back, I got worried and looked for you."

"I heard you calling me."

"Then why didn't you come back?"

"I don't know…" He looked down at his lap sadly. I held his hand and he looked up at me surprised. He blushed too. I leaned my head on his shoulder; I could feel him smile. I was feeling drowsy, and before I fell into a deep slumber, He kissed the top of my head.


	9. Chapter 9

Whoa, where am I? The sky is so funky looking. Am I dreaming? What's that sound? I hear it. Where's it coming from? Over that hill? I climbed over the stones, boulders, and trees… Is that some sort of festival? I'll get a closer look. I crept behind the trees. I was stealthy. What was going on? A wedding? Everything changed before my eyes. I was suddenly in the middle of a field, with… Fred? He looked so much older. He was looking right past me. Did he even see me? He spoke something, I couldn't hear. He opened his arms and caught a woman. They spun around and fell on the ground. What in the world? Was that Charlie? She was so beautiful… It all changed again. I was.. in a house… in a room. I looked around until I saw something my little 12-year-old-boy brain couldn't handle.

"AAAAGGGH!" I shot up, screaming. I couldn't believe what I just dreamt. I was breathing heavy. That was the weirdest thing! Fred! Charlie! Together! It just isn't right. I calmed down when Sam woke up.

"Joe? What's with all the screaming?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. He put his glasses on. I was looking all around our encampment, Where were they?

"Sam, I think Charlie got lost, or something."

"Lost? Where'd she go?!"

"She went chasing after Fred when it got late." I confessed.

"You let her go alone??" Sam was angry, he's never angry. I just shrugged and shook my head slowly. I got up and looked at the sky. It looked about 8 or 9 in the morning. I gathered our supplies and food. Red and Naners, the monkey, were in the trees. Red was looking for Charlie and Fred; he wondered where they were. I sighed.

"C'mon, Sam, we're going to go look for them." I said coolly. He looked at me so stupidly.

"All by ourselves?!"

"Who else is there, Sam?!" I yelled at him. He cringed. He knew this was serious, our two friends were missing. They had no food, no shelter; we had to find them.

We set out in about 20 minutes, and there wasn't a moment where Sam didn't complain. I haven't got any idea how Charlie could like him. I already know that Sam likes her, but so does Fred. Charlie has been liking Fred more though, so it could go either way.

We had been walking for hours, with double loads, we were so exhausted. We found a nice place by a stream to set up camp. Sam passed out on the grass, so I had to do all the unpacking. This was harder than it looked. After 50 strenuous minutes, I had everything set up. I heard something in the bushes, so I turned around to see: Jodi, Samantha, and Freddi!

"S'up, Gramps?" Jodi asked simply.

"Not much, just lost in time."

"Really? Didn't you have the book?"

"No, it was a friend of ours who warped us."

"Who?"

"Gee-umm, Charlie. You haven't met her."

"Charlie's here????" She asked excitedly. Samantha and Freddi were also excited.

"Uh, yeah. You know her??"

"Duh! She's only my great grand cousin." Jodi said expertly. Freddi was giggling like a hyena.

"You need a hair cut, dude!" Samantha said before she fell over laughing. I felt my hair, it HAS gotten pretty long.

"Shut it. I'm tired and we've been looking for them all day." The girls looked at each other, puzzled.

"Looking for who?" Freddi asked, I think she noticed Fred wasn't there.

"Take a good long look… Who's missing?" I asked grumpily. Samantha was the first to answer.

"Fred…."

"AND Charlie." I crossed my arms over my chest. I felt my muscles; I've gotten stronger. Freddi was on the verge of tears.

"Hey what's wrong, Freddi?" I asked thoughtfully. She just shook her head. Jodi was there by her side, stroking her back. Samantha was the one who explained it to me. I was caught by surprise. My dream was… true? Was that the future? My mind was made up, I really had to help my friends… for their future.

It was dusk already when Sam awoke. Boy was he surprised. We didn't tell him the truth; he didn't need to know. I was telling the girls what we think happened to Fred and Charlie; they were really worried. We were all fed, and most of us went to sleep. All except Samantha and Jodi. I was half-asleep, and listening to everything they were saying.

"Jodi, what are we going to do? The Book can't help us track them."

"Samantha, I think I know what I'm doing."

"If we don't find them and bring them back to their time, we'll lose Freddi!" Jodi shushed Samantha, one of our comrades stirred in their sleep. I half-opened one of my eyes; The fire was dim, and there was hardly any light.

"Anyway, Jodi, I say we go and find them." Samantha resumed after the person stopped moving.

"I think we should too, but we have to do it fast."

"Really, 'cause if bandits did get them, they could be in major trouble."

"We have to think positive, Samantha. What Fred lack in brains, he makes up for in brawn. I haven't a doubt in my mind that Charlie is in good hands" Jodi said with certainty. With her final words, I slipped into another dream.


	10. Chapter 10

It was night, and I heard everything the girls said. Fred and Charlie… It hurts so much now. I'm too tired to feel the pain for long; I drift into DreamLand.

I'm next to a lake. I hear the water lapping at the shore. I sit up and realize that I'm in white clothes. I look around, this dream-like land was so beautiful. Something else is also very beautiful. Charlie was wearing a very flattering white gown, it was flowing in the wind. When she looked in my direction, I thought it too good to be true when she smiled at me. I instinctively held my arms open for her when she walked toward me. But I saw someone stand next to me, his arms were also open wide. He was muscular and tall. He smiled at her and she ran into his arms. They spun around and fell on the ground. She took off his cap, and it was revealed to me that it was Fred. Fred. My dream land turned into a nightmare-ish realm. I was standing on a tower, and I watched as Fred disappeared, and Charlie stood alone. Charlie was looking around frantically for Fred. I was there… and yet it wasn't me… this was a jealous Sam… why am I jealous?

I woke up to the gang packing everything up. Red and Naners had taken posts in the branches above me. I picked up my glasses and placed them on my face. I looked around me as everyone was hurrying by. Fred and Charlie still weren't found. Charlie wasn't found, I could care less about Fred.

Even though it was still really early, Joe was leading us further into the woods. I stayed in the back of the group, Samantha was walking with me.

"Hey, something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Look, I know it's something. So spill!"

"Alright!" I gave up, "I don't want to find Fred… there, I said it." She looked at me surprised at first, and then serious.

"Sam… Why don't you want to find Fred?"

I sighed, "I really like Charlie… I don't get pretty girls, and she liked me… but then Fred got in the way… He swept her off her feet… it's not fair!"

"Why? I mean Charlie isn't meant to be my great grandmother. But, Sam, I do have a great grandmother, and she loved you a lot."

"Do you mean that? I do get someone?…"

"Yeah, Gramps… she'll be great." She told me with such a nice smile. Like she was telling me the greatest truth. And I smiled too.


	11. Chapter 11

After I gave Sam a pep talk, I hurried up to where Freddi was. She looked so sad. I slung my arm around her shoulders, and gave her a hug.

"What's up?" I asked aloofly. She slouched with a sigh.

"I'm worried about them." I confessed, she had no hope in her voice. She was always the worry-wart.

"They'll be fine! I promise. Fred's a good protector, and Charlie is smart, nothing'll happen to them."

She sighed, "How can you be so sure? They could be outnumbered! One of them could be injured! Who knows what's happened!"

"Uhhh…"

"I'll take it from here, Samantha." Jodi came just in time to save my neck.

Jodi's P.O.V.

Freddi was getting all worried again. The only thing that helped her out of these situations was for her to hear logic. So I took her by the arm and dragged her to the side of the road.

"I hear you're worried!" I said cheerily.

"Uhhhmmm… Yeah, I am." Freddi said gloomily.

"No need to be! Think of it this way: If something had happened to Fred and/or Charlie, you wouldn't be here, riiiight?"

"Um, I guess so.." She sounded a little more hopeful.

"So, as long as you're still here, they're fine, okay?"

"Yeah, Okay." She wiped her nose on her sleeve, which, by the way, was gross.

When Freddi was calmed down, I jogged to Joe. We had a lot to talk about.


	12. Chapter 12

It's been two days since Fred and I were taken by the bandits. They were a real rough group. Fred was protective, and every time they tried to take me away, Fred attacked. They beat him nearly unconscious every time. He was bruised pretty bad now. And it's odd, the bandits let us go, apparently we were too much trouble. I was sitting on the bank of a river, Fred's bruised head was resting on my lap. I was stroking his back softly; He was beaten pretty badly, after all.

He let out a happy sigh, "Charlie, my back is sore. Could you rub some of that ointment stuff on it again?"

"Yeah, all right." I smile. Fred sat up and shed his shirt. I caught a quick glance at his bare back, I felt my cheeks turn pink. I grabbed the ointment I made and knelt behind him.

"Where's the soreness?" I asked professionally. He shifted his weight and sat cross-legged.

"Um, around my shoulders and middle and lower back." He said bashfully. I warmed up the ointment between my palms and rubbed the oils on his shoulder blades, his shoulders, his spinal column… He moaned happily, and he was relaxed.

"Any better?" I asked cheerfully.

"Yeah!… If you could go a little lower…" He tried slyly.

"I'm not that dumb, Fred." I glared at him as he looked over his shoulder. He gave a quick smile before turning back around. I gave him a smirk. "Is anything else sore, that you can't reach?"

He tried being clever, and said, "my chest is kinda sore…" he gave me a goofy look.

"No." I answered quickly and sharply. He just shrugged, and smiled a toothy grin. His shoulders were shining in the sun, he'd gotten muscular—for a 12-year-old. Come to think of it, I think the whole group is almost 13. I've trapped them here for a long time… If he knew the truth, would he still like me? Would he forgive me? This is terrible…

"Hey.. You look kinda angry… something wrong?" He interrupted my morbid thoughts.

"No, nothing's wrong." I lied, but I lied convincingly. He hugged me anyway. He was still half naked, so I blushed madly. He rubbed my back gently, was something wrong?

It wasn't even noon and the sun was beating down harshly. Fred was napping under the shade of a tree. It was the perfect time to take a bath. I hadn't bathed in three days! I was feeling very filthy and unclean. I walked down the river a for a few yards and started undressing. My body had changed in the time I've been here. I won't go into detail though. I dipped my feet into the softly moving water. It was colder than I had expected. I waded deeper; the water was to my waist. I covered my chest with my arms; the breeze was chillier than I wanted it to be. The sun was warm; the breeze, cool; the water, just right. I sat down in the middle and started to wash myself with a smooth stone.

I was humming a sweet little tune when I realized something: Fred had been watching for a while.

"GAH!" I screamed with a high pitch. My voice had gotten so girly. I dove under the water to avoid being seen anymore. I heard a splash in the water. I opened my eyes to see him walking to where I dove.

"Charlie?" I heard his call, muffled through the water. His hand splashed through the surface and reached for me. I kicked him in his leg to try and make him back off, but he fell into the water instead. His eyes widened when he saw me. His face turned such a deep red at the sight of me. I quickly covered myself with my arms, and floated up to the surface. He followed suit. I took in a deep breath of air and glared at him when his head broke the surface.

He looked at me puzzled, "What? What'd I do?" I'm sure my eyes said all. I gave him a good slap across the face, and swam to where my clothes were. I looked away from him and stood up. I reached for my clothes angrily. There was a rustling in the bushes behind the trees. I jumped back into Fred's arms and we both fell back into the water. Our heads were barely above the water and my arms were wound around his neck. He was holding me close to his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

We were walking through the rough woods; the parts without a definite path, when I heard a scream. It came from our left; we all hurried in that direction.

"Fred! Charlie!" I called. Freddi sprint ahead of me, She was the first to jump out of the forest. I heard another yelp.

"Guys! Don't come any further!" Huh? The rest of our group stopped in our tracks.

"F-f-freddi?" I head Fred's voice, he sounded embarrassed. "Uhhhh, what're you doing here? Heh.. heh.."

"Looking for you! What are YOU doing?!" I heard water splash. "Oh, my God! I can't believe you two!"

"We haven't done anything! Honest!" Fred insisted, "If you give us a minute or two to, uh, get cleaned up, we'll explain everything!"

There was a long pause and then we heard Freddi's voice, "Alright, we'll meet ya in a few." Freddi came back through the trees, she looked really miffed.

"Uh, what was that all about?" I asked, it was the question that was on everyone's mind.

"We'll circle around the long way and meet them in a nearby clearing." She led the way grumpily.

"Oooookay?"

We made it around to where Freddi was leading us in about 20 minutes. When she marched through the trees, she was ready for anything. When the rest of us caught up with her, we were totally unprepared for what we saw. Fred didn't have a shirt on, and he was bruised and cut all over. Charlie simply waved us closer, and she said something quietly to Fred. Fred nodded and sat on the ground cross-legged. Charlie waved us closer again. She had some weird paste in her hands. She rubbed it between her palms and started massaging his back. He looked in pain at first, but then looked like he enjoyed it.

"Turn your head to the left please." Charlie asked. Fred craned his neck and looked at her dreamily, She didn't take notice. She rubbed some more of the cream-paste one his neck and cheek.

"Okay! What's going on?" I asked half-angrily. Charlie and Fred turned to look at me immediately.

"Agh!" Fred cringed. Charlie pulled Fred on his butt and turned his head, by his chin, slowly.

"Any pain?" She asked him.

"Not now."

"Okay, but don't move too suddenly, you're still in pretty bad shape."

"I know, sorry. But your ointment is doing wonders!" He said with a smile.

I looked around to see if anyone else was following. Sam looked jealous, Jodi looked confused, Samantha was kinda curious, and Freddi… Freddi was furious.

After that episode, Fred and Charlie explained what happened when they vanished. Why Fred was so brutally covered on bruises and cuts. Why we found them in such odd circumstances. And why Fred can't rub his own back. This conversation lasted until the twilight hours. Everyone but Jodi and I had fallen asleep.

"Joe, I think there are a few more things you should know about. About your future." Jodi said to me in a quiet, demure voice.

"Huh? Why?"

"You're dreams about Fred and Charlie… They mean something, Joe."

"What? I didn't tell you about my dreams!"

"You talk in your sleep, Gramps."

"Oh…" Was all I could say, "What do they mean?"

Jodi sighed, "You're growing up, Gramps. When you're dreaming about Fred and Charlie, you're dreaming about the most mature couple you know. The only one you can relate to. When you start to dream like that, it tells you what you want."

"I'm not following." I actually was, but I didn't want to face it.

"You want sex. You've grown up, but you have to be careful, Gramps… I don't want some random person being my great grandmother."

I blushed out of her bluntness, "I do NOT want sex, Jodi. I'm just a kid."

She just shook her head and sighed, "Sure, you say that, but when you have another dream, you'll see. Just keep your hormones under control." And she walked away to take a place under a tree to sleep. I just stood there, petrified. I stared up at the full moon. I let my gaze wander around our clearing and rest on Fred and Charlie, sleeping peacefully sleeping side by side. I'm afraid to go to sleep now.


	14. Chapter 14

They sky was a light blue. The clouds, few and soft. We were by a lakeshore, dipping our feet in the cooling water. She was in a simple white gown, it flattered her shape. I looked at her and she giggled. She leaned back and let the sun kiss her neck. She smiled and took a glance at me. So seductive. Her hair brushed against her back and it just begged me to come and touch her. She closed her eyes slowly and a strap of her gown slipped down. I felt myself start sweating. The entire scene swirled away and changed as I leaned in to kiss her. I found us in a room with a huge bed. She put her hand lightly on my chest. She ran her fingers down my torso and pulled at the hem of my shirt. I stared her in the eyes and started to pull up her gown. I could feel the heat between us growing. In an instant we were on the bed. My boxers were halfway down my butt. But when she pulled me down…  
My eyes shot open. Was I dreaming? Am I awake now? I was staring into the stars. I could hear myself breathing hard. Hard. I shuddered. That dream was so weird. I looked at my lap for a second. Am I sitting on a stick?  
"Omigawd…! Down boy!" I whispered harshly, trying to smack it down. I pulled my knees up to my chest quickly. This is SO embarrassing. I looked around to make sure no one's watching me. I saw Charlie sleeping by me. She's so peaceful when she's sleeping, Not angry or.. slappy.

I stroked her cheek, it was so soft. I wish. I wish, so bad. There was a dark figure at the far end of the clearing, right by where Joe was sleeping.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I yelled. The figure shot up; He was holding The Book! The figure tried running but I tripped him. He fell down. Joe was waking up as I held the guy in a choke-hold.

"Everybody! Wake up! Someone's trying to take the book!" Joe was waking everyone. The guy hit me with an hourglass cane. Mad Jack.

"It's Mad Jack!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Charlie was running toward him.

"Halt!" MJ commanded. Charlie skidded to a stop. "Is this anyway to treat your _daddy_?" The emphasis he put on that word. She's.. related.. to _HIM_? I felt my heart sink. When MJ reached for The Book, she didn't stop him. She he opened it up, she didn't bat an eyelash. When the green mist flowed… She touched her watch. I can't believe she still had it! What was she doing? She was rotating something, but what? She grabbed the book. MJ was still holding tight.

"Let go! How dare you defy me! You ninny!"

"Charlie!" I called. Joe had wound his arms around Charlie's waist and started to help her pull. Samantha wound her arms around Joe's waist. Sam around hers. Jodi around his. Freddi was screaming.

"Pull!" Joe called.

And everyone said in unison, "Heave! Ho! Heave!" A shock wave from the book knocked everyone over except MJ and Charlie. A wormhole had been made. I jumped up when MJ had been violently sucked into Warped-Time. I couldn't help myself, I ran when Charlie was being pulled into the Warped-Time dimension.

"Charlie!!! CHARLIE!!!" I was crying openly. I tried to grab her hand before she was gone, But Joe held me back. I struggled to get free, but he was stronger than I.

"We can't lose both of you!" Sam said sadly. Charlie was holding onto The Book. When she was pulled into the Hole, I saw her mouth 'I love you.' I cried so much. When the portal closed, my heart shattered. The Book spun down from the sky and landed safely in Jodi's hands. She cracked open The Book. She typed something into it.

She looked remorseful, "The Book can't find her in Time. She's lost." I wept. Freddi was stronger than I was being. She walked over to me. She told Joe to let me go, and she said to me, "as long as I exist, She's still out there." That was the best news by far. I stood up and looked at the horizon. The sun was rising and the colors were remarkable. I'll find her. I'll find her if it takes all of Time.


End file.
